


If I Am Brave

by vanitypride



Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Liu HaiKuan/Zhu Zanjin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, RPF, ZLH Challenge 2020, ZhuLiuHai, ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Liu Haikuan comes up with a creative, musical way to celebrate his beloved Xiao Zhu's birthday.(ZLH Challenge 2020: Day 3 Prompt - Happy Birthday)
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923211
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020





	If I Am Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> It's my last entry for ZLH Challenge 2020. I honestly wish I would have had more time to perfect this fic, but I wanted to get it posted in time for ZZJ's birthday. It's not my best work, but I do like how it started off. Perhaps I can try and revisit this fic at some point.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling, it's late, I'm stressed and tired. Ahhh! >.<
> 
> Before I forget, the idea came to me because a friend who is a musician actually played Happy Birthday for his girlfriend on like 6 different instruments. So it made me think, how perfectly fitting for LHK to do that with ZZJ. Except it's using a certain special and symbolic song for them.
> 
> But anyway, enough time on the Notes here. Onto the story!

First, it was in the privacy of their bedroom.

Then, it was on the piano.

And now, it was on the sofa by the fireplace.

Guitar in hand, Liu Haikuan strummed the opening notes, making sure the instrument was in tune for the song he was about to play. Of course, it was the same song from before. The very song with which he gently roused his darling Xiao Zhu this morning, having sung it a cappella for him. 

The very song that he played on the piano for his Xiao Zhu after they had the breakfast he prepared for him. Haikuan had sung the words then too, relishing in the feel of Xiao Zhu's head leaning against his shoulder as they sat side by side on the piano bench.

The very song that he was currently strumming and singing for his Xiao Zhu a third time. And it wasn't just any song either. It was a song that Liu Haikuan composed, from its foundation of basic chords and notes to a developed melody with significant, heartfelt lyrics layered atop. A song that he wrote for a drama he was in. But more specifically, a song of love, a song dedicated to the love of his life, his Xiao Zhu. It was their song, the song that spoke of their love story.

_ 'You light up the gentlest rays of light in my life _

_ 'And fulfilled my persistent expectations and unrestricted stubbornness _

_ 'Lonely people are exiled in this city between day and night _

_ 'Yet I am stranded in the starlight in your eyes' _

Liu Haikuan poured his heart into every word, singing it as if it were the first time even though he'd already sung it twice before. It never once lost its meaning, resounding more strongly, more passionately, more lovingly every time.

_ 'Like a fool indulged in a fond dream who is holding their breath _

_ 'Waiting for a miracle to meet you when I open my eyes' _

As he neared the song's final refrain, Haikuan gazed upon his Xiao Zhu, who looked at him in turn with complete admiration. His eyes really were like starlight, twinkling as his boyfriend sang so beautifully for him each time. His infamous little dimples made their appearance as well, as a result of his darling Xiao Zhu beaming from ear to ear.

Liu Haikuan smiled right back, feeling more impassioned, more motivated to finish the song he'd re-dedicated to his wonderful boyfriend today.

_ 'Because you, you light up the gentlest rays of light in my life _

_ 'And fulfilled my persistent expectations and unrestricted stubbornness _

_ 'I want to be together with you wandering at the corners of time streets until the end of the world _

_ 'You are the most beautiful starlight I have ever met…' _

As his voice slowly faded on that final word, Haikuan strummed the last few notes that followed. And then, before he even had a chance to set his guitar down, his Xiao Zhu was already cupping his cheeks within those gentle hands of his.

Zhu Zanjin briefly gazed into his beloved's eyes before he ultimately closed the gap between them, laying claim to his Haikuan-gege's lips with his own.

He kept the kiss short and sweet, a sort of silent thanks for the lovely acoustic interpretation of their song. His hands still kept hold of Haikuan's face even as he pulled back from the kiss. Thumbs stroked over the soft skin of those cheeks, eyes locking together as the pair took each other in.

"Thank you for the beautiful music today, Haikuan-gege. You're very creative, or perhaps you just like showing off how musically-talented you are," Zhu Zanjin teased, having broken the silence first.

Liu Haikuan chuckled at the words. "I only do it to spoil you, birthday boy."

This time, Haikuan leaned in and rubbed their noses together. The small gesture drew a giggle out of his Xiao Zhu and he absolutely relished in its gorgeous sound.

"Well it was very sweet of you. I feel plenty spoiled today," Zanjin replied with a smile.

"Good. As my Xiao Zhu so rightfully deserves, especially on his birthday."

Birthday… At the mention of that specific word, the cogs in Zhu Zanjin's head started turning. Just what was he going to do for his Haikuan-gege's special day when the time came?

Zhu Zanjin had become rather lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when his boyfriend set his guitar aside. It was only when he felt his Haikuan-gege's hands taking up his that he was drawn back to reality.

"What's on your mind, Xiao Zhu?" Haikuan queried, his thumbs gingerly stroking over his Xiao Zhu's knuckles.

"That I'm going to have to think of a good way to spoil you for your birthday next year," he admitted, thinking that perhaps his Haikuan-gege would provide him with a hint.

Instead, Liu Haikuan gathered his Xiao Zhu up in his arms, holding him in a tender embrace as he planted a kiss to the top of his head.

"You have some time to figure it out," he reasoned, gently tilting his darling boyfriend's chin with the side of his pointer finger. "But for now, it's all about you, alright?"

Zhu Zanjin nodded in reply, soon losing himself in his beloved's eyes. Liu Haikuan also fell under the same trance before he eventually caved in.

It was Haikuan who initiated the kiss this time, keeping it loving and gentle, and relishing in the way their lips moved in perfect synchronicity with each other. His Xiao Zhu seemed to delight in their liplock as well, smiling as their lips melded together so nicely.

As the pair pulled back from the kiss, Zhu Zanjin proceeded to rest his head on his Haikuan-gege's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the man's waist. "Thank you for everything, Haikuan-gege. I'm truly the luckiest to have you in my life."

Liu Haikuan planted another kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, a hand running up and down his back. "I should be the one saying that to you, my Xiao Zhu."

Yet another smile graced Zhu Zanjin's lips as he continued to cling tightly to his beloved Haikuan-gege, not planning to let go anytime soon. "Well, I guess that makes two of us then."   
  



End file.
